Unfinished Pleasure
by Ceeg
Summary: Alternative scene for Unfinished Business


Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs King is copyrighted by Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Production Company. I borrowed dialogue from 'Unfinished Business' which was written by Lynne Kelsey, and directed by Kate Jackson.  
  
Author's Note: This is an Alternative scene for a fine episode, I mean no offense, but a little extra kissing and cuddling couldn't hurt. This is based on the fact that 'Unfinished Business' was aired after 'Stemwinder'.  
  
  
Lee Stetson was dozing, not quite asleep, not quite awake. He heard somebody enter his bedroom and creep slowly around the bed. "Lee?" a soft voice questioned as the intruder leaned towards him. Instantly he was awake, shifting into full agent-mode he grabbed the intruder's arms and pinned her to the bed, underneath him. He looked down into the wide, startled eyes of Amanda King.  
  
"Amanda?" Lee was startled to realize that the 'intruder' was his partner.  
  
"Amanda!" Lee grinned wickedly as he realized that he had his girlfriend in a vulnerable position.  
  
"Amanda..." Lee breathed, as he realized that the woman he loved was in his arms. He lowered his head to kiss her. Amanda wrapped one arm around his neck, and cupped his face with her other hand, eagerly returning his kiss. As he felt her response, Lee pulled Amanda closer, and rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his body.   
  
The slight start of fear Amanda felt when Lee grabbed her instantly dissolved as she saw recognition, then passion and love cross his face. Her deeper fears of the past couple of days began to fade as she felt and responded to his caresses. She knew Lee loved her, she had known it for months before he finally told her.   
  
Amanda had loved Lee almost from the start. She hadn't allowed herself to fall 'in love' with him, that would have been foolish. Within a week of meeting him, a number of the members of the steno pool had made it a point to fill her in on what kind of guy Lee was, a couple had even informed her that he was 'off limits'. Amanda wasn't sure whether Lee, when she met him, was capable of loving anyone. But she did know he cared about her, he showed it in so many ways - the panda, the 'autographed' football, Pretzel the Clown. She cared for him, too, but falling in love would have made it impossible for her to work with him.  
  
Over the years, their friendship had grown and deepened, but she still wouldn't have believed that he could love her. Until she met Alan Chamberlain. Lee had exhibited jealousy, as he had with any man she dated, but this time it was different. This time it had felt more personal, as though Lee actually wished he was in Alan's place. Amanda suspected that Lee had seen Alan kiss her, he'd been strangely silent on the drive back to the Agency, not looking at her, apparently lost in thought. Then he had asked her to the Verdi Festival. He acted very casual and nonchalant, but she heard him on the phone breaking a date with someone else, telling the other woman that he had to work late. Amanda felt only slightly guilty that Lee had ditched somebody else to take her. Mostly, she began to feel hope.   
  
A couple of times she had almost admitted her love to him. During the Sacker case, when they were hiding out in the swamp, she'd been scared that they wouldn't make it. But she still chickened out, she didn't think he was ready to hear it, and she wasn't sure she was ready to say it. Then when he saved Philip and Jamie from Prescott, when Joe came home from Estoccia, she had wanted to fling her arms around him and cover him with kisses. But again the timing just wasn't right. Amanda felt that their love was continuing to grow as the year progressed. Despite the circumstances, it was one of the happiest days of her life when he finally told her.   
  
Lee cradled the back of Amanda's head with his right hand, as his left hand pulled her shirt free of her jeans, seeking the small of her back, his fingers stroking the warm flesh. Her tongue licked his lips, as her fingertips traced his ear. He nibbled his way down her throat, his right hand gently brushing across the tops of her breasts, his fingertips sliding beneath the lace.   
  
'I should probably stop,' he thought, 'before I lose control.'  
  
"Lee, please... we should stop," Amanda whispered, she pushed against his shoulder as he planted a kiss in her cleavage.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lee nibbled his way back up, and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth.  
  
"No... I mean, yes!" Amanda returned the kiss, but pulled back. "Lee, we have to talk. I've been having Jefferson Memorial flashbacks for the past two days!"  
  
Lee thought back to those early days when he'd been reluctant, to put it mildly, to work with Amanda. What an ass he'd been, thank god she never listened to him. "Amanda!" he protested, "I love you!"  
  
"I know." Amanda started to sit up, "I'm just being foolish to feel insecure. I do trust you, but you all but shoved me out the door yesterday, and you haven't returned my phone calls."  
  
"Don't get up, stay with me." Lee pleaded, pulling her back to him. He wasn't about to let her go, feeling this way. They lay spooned together on his bed, his hand beneath her shirt gently massaging her abdomen. Amanda leaned her head back on his shoulder, and lightly ran her hand up and down his arm. He sighed, this wasn't easy for him, but if there was anybody he could talk to, it was this woman in his arms.   
  
"Amanda, how did you get in here anyway?"  
  
"Lock pick, standard issue." It had been a piece of cake for Amanda, who knew one of her hidden talents would be picking locks?  
  
"I'm going to have to do something about that." Lee groused. 'I wonder if it's time to just give Amanda a key?'   
  
"Really, Scarecrow! It was too easy, I couldn't believe your locks aren't more secure." She teased. Why he didn't have a half dozen locks on his door she'd never understood. But he was trying to change the subject again.  
  
"Look, I know this is about your mom and dad," she started.  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Lee knew that wasn't going to work, Amanda could always see right through him.  
  
"Well, there are pictures all over the living room. Besides, I saw the files. I didn't mean to snoop..." Amanda trailed off guiltily.  
  
"So you snooped," Lee knew she would, if he hadn't wanted her to know he would surely have put the files away, and been less obvious about avoiding her. "This is something that's very personal. Can't you just leave it at that?"  
  
"No, because when someone I care about hurts, I hurt, too." Amanda felt like she was pulling teeth, but she could tell that Lee was getting ready to open up, that he really did want to talk to her.  
  
"I've never told anyone. I never leaned on anybody, even when I needed to," Lee tightened his arms around Amanda, and kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"Well, you can lean on me, I'm a lot stronger than I look." Amanda smiled, rubbing her cheek against his hair, and reaching up to stroke his face.  
  
Accepting the inevitable, Lee pulled Amanda with him off the bed. They held each other close, exchanging another long, lingering kiss. They pulled apart, and she tucked in her shirt. Lee reached for her hand, he smiled, a shy, little boy smile, "let's go for a walk" he requested. Amanda smiled in return, accepting his hand.  
  
The end (resume the episode as broadcast)  
  



End file.
